Episode 1.2 (PAS)
Episode 1.2 (PAS) is the second episode of the series Primeval Adventure Series created by Dinoboy5387. Brief Synopsis Lots of anomalies open and many ceatures come through and the team have to save everyone from getting killed by them as they are quite tired from their last mission in the previous episode. Most of these anomalies open in London and many carnivores and some herbivores and other prehistoric creatures come through. Plot It's a quiet and quite busy afternoon in the streets of London near the Natural History Museum, the London eye, the science museum and other buildings. There is a bus passing nearby when all of a sudden, a big predator rams into it. When the people are inside there, a shadow falls over them. They all shout in fear before a giant foot kicks the bus into some trees and starts to rip and kill all the seventy-eight people in the bus. Back at the ARC, the team have been staring at the ADD computers for hours and after that, they get ready to stop all the creatures. Connor and William begin to get to know each other and Eddie is now introduced to Max. Suddenly, the anomaly alert goes off and Lester informs the team that 'the reunion is over' and they better get back to work, while Lester whips the team with a whip to make everyone get a move on. Connor stays to make more of the machine to stop all the satellite anomalies with Philip. After arriving at the streets of London, the team find the wreckege of the bus which has been clamped and crushed and the dead body of the seventy-eight passengers, who have been mauled to death by this mysterious theropod dinosaur. William identifies that the creature that killed the driver is different to the creature that sent the bus flying. He and Eddie then identifies that the creature that killed the driver was a pterosaur. A lot of people were crowded all over the smashed bus and some people were running and screaming over a dangerous threat behind them. Suddenly, Adam shouts out to the team and they all see, approaching over the horizon, coming towards them down the runway, the most biggest, vicious pack of theropod dinosaurs that were ancestors of T.rex. They are identified as Daspletosaurus. Abby and a couple of soldiers head off to capture the Daspletosaurus pack but were too powerful, are left to figure out what genus the pterosaur is, and the rest have to find the anomaly. Unfortunately, more creatures which are identified as an aggressive herd of herbivorous Chasmosaurus come through and try to coach them back. Becker, Adam and Matt find the anomaly and start to send the creatures back through. Meanwhile, William and Eddie identify the pterosaur as a Hatzegopteryx. It was from the same time but not the same place. William says that it might have come through another anomaly inside the London anomaly or that it migrated from Romania to North America where Daspletosaurus lives. William and Eddie inform Abby, who realises that both of the soldiers that where with her have disappeared and got maule by the Daspletosaurus. A Corythosaurus herd and a huge Edmontonia which were identified as those species by the team also came through the anomaly and then, along with all the other creatures they all started to attack the Natural History Museum and the Science Museum. Back at the ARC, Connor and Philip are still trying to figure out how to make the machine work. Connor suspected that they should have something powerful and electrical in the machine to make the dangerous satellite anomalies disappear. Connor and Philip get to work. Meanwhile, back at London, everyone runs out screaming away from all of those creatures in the two museums, and the team split up to go in both of the museums. In the Natural History Museum, the Daspletosaurus pack start wrecking the place No fossils were damaged but some places of the museum was trashed. Someone called Huw runs to the team and calls for help that one of his friends called Max Parr-Reed had been killed by a Daspletosaurus. Abby trys to help Huw and his friend but too late, the other Max died. Abby says that Huw can help them stop the creatures with her. The team shoot all the Daspletosaurus with their highest versions of EMD's and drag them back through the anomaly. At the Science Museum, all of the herbivores that came through are roaming the musuem and the team try to herd them back through the anomaly too, while trampling hundreds of people into mash. Elsewhere, at one of the museums, a man is attacked by a Chasmosaurus. Abby and Huw turn up and fight off the dinosaur herds of Chasmosaurus and Corythosaurus along with the Edmontonia. They lug them back where they put all the herbivores back through the anomaly. All of the creatures were returned through exept for the Hatzegopteryx. Matt gets a fish out of his pocket and waves it towards the Hatzegopteryx like a flag when bull fighting. They manage to get the Hatzegopteryx back through and just when it gets back through the anomaly closes. Job done, the team are packing up. Abby says goodbye to Huw and he runs off back home. Matt is left alone to clean up and bury the hundreds of crushed people that the Chasmosaurus and Corythosaurus herds and the huge Edmontonia stomped on, while the rest pack up. After Matt buried everyone, he told the team that the anomaly has closed and that he has buried all the people that had been crushed, and then the team head off back to the ARC in one of the ARC cars that they usually drive in when there is an anomaly incursion. Creatures *Hatzegopteryx *Daspletosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Corythosaurus *Edmontonia Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Philip Burton *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Huw Proskie *Max Parr-Reed Locations *ARC *London Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.1 *Next Episode - Episode 1.3 Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Primeval Adventure Series